Groms Gone Wild!
Andrew leaves for the weeked and leaves Johnny in charge. The groms pressure him to become the "fun" boss, and chaos occurs. Meanwhile, Reef develops a Bromance with a pro surfer, who according to rumors, has a crush on Emma. Plot The Groms are at the resort beach when they notice pro-surfer Kianu Kole. Reef is excited to meet one of his heroes , he even got picture of him and Keanu. When they leave it looks as if Cole was into Emma! After Andrew gives his morning speech, he announces that he, Mr. Ridgemount, and Kelly will be going to a hotel management conference in Toronto for the weekend. Everyone is excited that he is leaving, but when he announces that Johnny will be in charge while he is away, they get even more stoked. When Andrew, Kelly and the Ridgemounts (minus Lo, of course) leave, Emma says bye to Ty, Johnny reminds her that he is still there, and Emma is glad since Johnny is in charge instead of Andrew. When Johnny tried to make the work schedule more organized so they can clock out early, the groms convince him to be a fun boss, and that they can do what ever as long as they are having fun. Snack Shack, however, knows that he is just letting them have fun to impress Emma while Ty is away. The Groms start to have fun. Fin and Rosie have a pillow fight in a room they are suppose to be cleaning. Also Reef calls Broseph to come use the new water bannana boat. Reef also calls Keanu, but he does it more then once, and even climbs to his hotel room balcony. Broseph takes a break, which leaves Johnny to carry a guest's luggage to their room, which Fin and Rosie mess up with feathers. Reef and Broseph take the bannana boat for a ride, but destroy it. Lo then takes a break from mowing the golf course, but leaves the lawnmower on almost killing a guest. Then Reef and Broseph go to the D.R. to have lunch. But they meet up with Johnny first to get Keanu's cell number. Though Reef believes everything is okay when asked by Johnny, it turns out that the Marvin twins are cornered on a buoy by sharks at that moment. Broseph reveals that Emma has got the attention of Reef's dude. Johnny finds it wierd for Reef to like a dude. However Brospeh explains that they are just having a "bromance", which means that Reef is just an obsessed fan with issues. When Brospeh and Reef have a food fight about who is the better pro surfer Keanu Cole or Lard Hamilton, Emma tells Johnny that they're going wild. But Johnny doesn't think anything will happen that extreme since they all respect him. Also Johnny tells Emma that he read an article on pro surfers being pro heartbreakers. Reef and Fin wakeboard on golfcarts driven by Lance and Broseph while Emma and Johnny watch while Lo is resting on the golf course and almost hit Mr. Grizzle, they race from the golf course to the lobby. However Johnny recives numerous complaints from the guests about their stay. However before he asks the guys to cool it a bit they crash into the lobbyquarium and then must put the fish in the pool. They are able to save all but one and had a toliet funeral in his honor. While the Kahuna drives Johnny and Snack Shack into town to get salt filter for the pool, he asks the guys to clean up a bit which the groms promise to do. Before though Keanu comes over and apparently was just looking for Emma to give back her surf wax. Also the groms go surfing and completely forget about the lobbyquarium. On the shuttle bus Johnny has a nightmare that the hotel wasn't clean and that he got fired when Andrew got back. However he believes that the groms cleaned it up alreaedy. But when he and Snack Shack get back the hotel is still a mess and he gets mad. In the morning he has a staff meeting saying that if they couldn't respect him as a fun boss they are going to do it his way or the Highway. He adds that if they don't, he'll just quit and they'll be the ones to explain to Andrew why the hotel was trashed. The groms agree since they feel bad about what they did. They all get assigned a job and apparently Kahuna can fix the lobbyquarium. They are able to fix everything in time before Andrew gets back. Also Reef finds Keanu surfing with Shep, so to make up Reef gets Broseph and claims he has a new bro to hang with. On the beach they have a bon fire and make a toast to cleaning up the hotel in time. Goofs *Fin and Rosie were seen trashing room 441, the Marvin's. But, when Johnny gets a call from 441, an unknown man is calling. *When the staff throw the fish into the pool (except Charlie who died), the chlorine would have quickly killed them. **Of course, it could also simply have been a saltwater pool. *It would take more time to fix an aquarium that big. Three hours would require more than one person working on it. *In Charging into the Night, Johnny overhears Sonny laughing, but for some reason Andrew doesn't understand a word he's saying. *Wouldn't the guests inform Andrew of the poor staff performance with the evaluation forms? *Why weren't the rest of the hotel staff helping to clean up? Only the Groms, Seniors, Rosie and the Kahuna were (although it may have been a case of 'If you mess it up, clean it up'). *In one scene Buster is seen on the front desk, another scene Buster is gone, and back on the front desk as Reef tries to use a steak to get him to move. *It is unknown why Lo is doing lawns and grounds, that task falls to the groundskeepers. *When Lo goes on break she leaves the lawnmover running and when she come the next day it is still running. It would have run out of fuel hours ago. *When Johnny and Snack Shack are heading back to the resort in the whalebus, the windows change from small openable to large panel windows. *The marine plant life in the lobbyquarium would have died after a day without water and they would have to get new ones. Trivia *The Ridgemount family (with the exception of Lo, who is working) are shown to accompany Mr. Ridgemount to Toronto. The same thing happened in the first episode, where the family, minus the older Ty and Lo, returned from Toronto. It is likely a regular occurrence that when Mr. Ridgemount has to travel for more than a day, most of the family goes with him. *This is the second time we see Johnny angry. *Kianu is voiced by Terry McGurrin using Jonesy Garcia's voice (He also voices Reef and Moe). *The Shark apparently sees Wipeout as a giant, edible fish. *This episode further reveals Johnny's love for Emma, as he hugs her for and abnormal amount of time, making her feel awkward. *The brown fish that died was named Charlie. *The Kahuna is apparently also a aquarium repairman. *This episode has the most goofs. *This is the second appearance of Chester Grizzle. *Stoked Radio: ** The Killer by Moblie ** Hey Sugar by Young Rival *When Johnny got back from the store he says the same thing and has the same reaction as Andrew did from his nightmare. *In Charging into the Night Lo was upset about her dad finding out about the power outage, yet Lo is not upset about the hotel being a mess. Quotes Andrew: The topic for today's morning psych up, love the guest more than you love yourself. Broseph? Brospeh: Yo! Andrew: If a guest asked you to use yuor hand to blow their nose. What do you do? Broseph: Uh... Run! Andrew: WRONG! You say here you go sir, do you prefer my left or my right. Emma! If a guest asked asked you to bob for apples in the lobbytoilet. What do you say? Emma: Eww! Andrew: WRONG! You say madam would you like me to Macintosh or Golden Delicious (Laughs). (Sees Wipeout trying to get a bee) Oh I'm sorry am I disturbing you?(Wipeout shakes his head.) Andrew: Remember you are here for one reason and one reason only. Reef: To ride the most Quantum Epic off the Ricter waves. Andrew: WRONG! To serve the guest and make their stay the best ever anywhere! Reef: Six in one, half dozen of the other. Fin: (Look in the toilet) Ahh I swear something just winked at me, so not cleaning this! Rosie: Tough luck, cleaning's our job. Fin: Not anymore, now that Johnny's in charge our job is to have fun! Rosie: Seriously! Well in that case (T''hrows a pillow at Fin'') wanted to do that for weeks. Fin: (Pillow fighting with Rosie) So dead! Reef: (On his iPhone) Broseph get your butt down here, Bummer's new attraction is ache'in to be used, I mean abused. Broseph: Johnny mind if I take a breather? Johnny: Fun rule number one, if you need a break you take a break. Broseph: Dude your the bossest! Johnny: Bossest I like the sound of that. Johnny: (Answering the front desk phone) Hello! Lo: Johnny graden duty is mashing my manny, look! Johnny: No sweat Lo, take a breather. Lo: Eeeee, you're the best! Category:Episodes